Edward's Song Hand of Sorrow
by Epic Fangirl
Summary: Within Temptation's song, Hand of Sorrow, really describes Edward... Here's my interpretation of it and how it relates to Edward and Bella. Input is greatly appreciated! R&R please!


Ok, so I was listening to Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation the other night, and suddenly, it smacked me in the face: The song can be about Edward Cullen!!! I know, right! Anyway, The lyrics are in bold, and my interpretation is in italics... although I'm still stuck on a couple parts and I need your help.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, or anything related to them. Stephenie Meyer does...which means she owns Edward and Jake... Isn't she lucky? I also DO NOT own the lyrics to Hand of Sorrow. Those are (c) Within Temptation. The geniuses... The only thing I own are my thoughts on the song. So there.

Oh yeah, and before people tell me my lyrics are wrong...No they aren't. I have the CD and the book for the CD has the lyrics in it. Quite convenient really. The lyrics I saw all over the internet have wrong words...

**

* * *

**

**The child without a name grew up to be the hand **_Ok, I don't get this one..._  
**To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand **_I__ndicating that he'd do anything for Bella maybe?_  
**The choice he'd made he could not comprehend **_Um...something about deciding to break the rules in Twilight? Like instead of avoiding her, getting to know her anyway? Remember that part?_  
**His blood a grim secret they had to command** _.not getting it. The secret...vampire... to command? Nopes..don't got it.)_

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life **_This one I got. Honor leaving Bella human to save her soul(in his mind) and letting her live her life without him...or as a human with him.whichever. True love of his lifeBella, obviously. Changing her to be with her forever in this case_  
**He prayed for both but was denied** _He wants Bella to stay human, therefore saving his 'honor,' and wants her with him without changing her into a vampire. But she wants him to turn her. So it's either honor or her forever...get it? _

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed **_taking place during New Moon maybe? He sacrificed his love for her, her dreams of becoming one of them was broken when he Left? I don't know..._  
**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind** _Um...Edward left her behind in New Moon... and he rarely stayed with his family when he left her... so...maybe that? Asking himself if leaving her behind was worth the pain he felt when she was out of his life?_  
**So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise? **_Um...I don't get this part..._  
**Will all our sins be justified? **_Simple. Edward questioning whether vampires have an afterlife when they are killed. Will their sins be justified? Will they go to heaven OR hell?_

**The curse of his powers tormented his life **_Hes a vampire...what more is there to say?_  
**Obeying the crown was a sinister price **_um...???Obeying the Volturi about Bella???_  
**His soul was tortured by love and by pain **_Love...Bella. Pain...I haven't a clue...Maybe it's the pain that he knows that one way or another, Bella will become one of them, and he doesn't want that?_  
**He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay **_He promised Bella he'd never leave her?_

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life**  
**He prayed for both but was denied **_look above for this part_

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**  
**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind**  
**So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**  
**Will all our sins be justified? **_see above explanation_

**Please forgive me for the sorrow **_Asking Bella to forgive him for leaving her in New Moon._  
**For leaving you in fear **_Same thing. _  
**For the dreams we had to silence **_For the dreams he silenced when he left. I think... maybe?_  
**That's all they'll ever be **_He's still determined to keep her human tho._  
**Still I'll be the hand that serves you **_Kinda obvious. _  
**Though you'll not see that it is me **_she was kinda blind to the fact that he REALLY loved her til she had her epiphany..so maybe he was talking about how his love had saved her, kept her alive, even tho she didn't know it at the time? I don't know..., what do u think?_

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**  
**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind**  
**So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**  
**Will all our sins be justified? **_look above again._

* * *

Ok, so I REALLY want everyone's input on this. Either to help me with the parts I'm stuck on, or to give me their own thoughts on the song. I guess it could kinda work for Jacob too, but I think it works better for Edward. I still love both Edward and Jacob tho. :) 


End file.
